This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Due to their unique optical properties Quantum Dots (QDs) and gold nanoparticles (NPs) promise innovative diagnostic and therapeutic methods in medicine. We are injecting QDots and gold NPs into fresh animal tissue. A remarkable enhancement on the quality and resolution of two-photons and SHG images of collagen, vessels, and muscle has been obtained in comparison with the images without being injected. In particular, we have been able to see different levels of tissue which remain invisible without the injection of QDs. In this project, we aim to explore alternative strategies for delivery in a controllable way QDs and gold NPs into a single cell and also inside tissue. Gold NPs have immense potential for cancer diagnostic and therapy on account of their surface plasmon resonance enhanced light scattering and absorption. These Gold NPs can then increase up to 10^10 times the Raman spectroscopy signal. Our main goal is to obtain the finger print of the intracellular chemical components (vibrational bonds) of a single cell isolated or immersed into tissue during biological events as for example, DNA damage/repair, stress, photoablation, photoporation, mechano-stress among others.